Occupants of vehicles sometimes become tired or distracted and/or stop paying attention to driving. The occupants may not notice audible and visual outputs generated by the vehicle, or may ignore them. Haptic outputs can be effective to get the attention of occupants, but typically require the addition of mechanical devices such as vibrators or motors to create the haptic output.